The NIH Cyclotron Facility produces numerous radiochemicals and radiopharmaceuticals in support of the Department of Nuclear Medicine. Two compact cyclotrons, support facilities, and radiochemical processing systems are in full operation. A computer-controlled target changer and monitoring system has been fabricated and installed on the CS-30 cyclotron. This unit permits irradiation of gas, liquid, and powder targets on a single beam leg and can quickly change between targets. Work is in progress to develop target systems for the production of high specific activity carbon-Ii and fluorine-18. A utility monitoring and data acquisition system for the cyclotron systems is in the design stage. The JSW-1710 cyclotron currently produces about 80% of the radioisotopes required by the PET cameras with the remainder produced by the CS-30 machine. Both cyclotrons have proved very reliable. Increased radioisotope production demands from the PET group have been satisfied and much future effort will be focussed on development of target systems to provide suitable chemical forms of radioisotopes for new compounds.